


overthrown

by piineapplesoda



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Actually a lot of angst, Child Abuse, except from lancer's pov, how about you don't do that to your son thanks, i actually thought he was going to drop lancer at first, i mean lancer is nearly thrown off of a building how much angst do you think there is, oh wow hey king spade, p much before the fight with king spade, rouxls kaard is greater dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piineapplesoda/pseuds/piineapplesoda
Summary: .. And that was all Lancer had witnessed as he shut the doors behind himself.His friends were fighting his dad, his friends were fighting his dad..Lancer clasped a hand to his chest, perspiration trickling down his face as he felt the pounding of his heart against his ribs. His mind was racing, his hands were shaking..But he had a new resolve. He was sick and tired of his father's reign, and he was almost certain the rest of the kingdom would agree. Lancer took a few seconds to think about it - what did he have to lose besides everything he had?He chuckled at the thought - yet as the reality of the situation hit him again, his laughter faltered.He had to work fast - for the sake of the kingdom. For the sake of his friends.





	overthrown

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is my first fanfiction hooooo boy
> 
> i really wanted to explore lancer's pov for everything that happened before/during/after the fight with the king of spades,, like how he managed to start a revolution and some final words between him and his dad after imprisonment. also just gave me an excuse to write out the king's pre-battle monologue because _man_ was that a rollercoaster of emotions
> 
> i hope you enjoy !

".. Hey, there's Lancer!" Susie remarked to the rest of the party as they approached the top of the castle, noting the presence of the small prince not too far in front of them.

 

"Father!" Lancer called as he raced over to the shadowy figure, the child rather dwarfed by the intimidating size of what the three heroes could only assume was the King of Spades - Lancer's father. The figure turned to face his son, his large cape flowing behind to compliment the slow and dramatic movement.

"Lancer, my son," a gruff voice answered, the head of the king tilting as he gazed down at his heir, "Have you dispatched the Lightners, as I commanded?"

"N.. no, b-but," Lancer replied, his voice cracking a tad in anxiousness as already an air of slight disapproval arose around his father. "I did even better! It turns out we don't actually have to fight them! They said they could just talk to you, a-and-"

 ** _"_ _They're alive?!"_** the king interrupted, Lancer visibly startled by the sudden increase in volume. The little jack persisted in his speech, however, in an attempt to convince his father. "Yes, and I think you'll like them a lot! There's Susie, she's very purple and strong, and-"

_"Where are they now?"_

"U-Uhm.." Lancer began, but his trembling voice faltered as his father lifted his head as he noticed the three heroes - who had been silently spectating the exchange at a small distance. He followed the king's eyes and froze stiff as he, too, recognized his friends.

Susie met the king's gaze unwaveringly, attempting to crack a smile despite the uneasiness that churned in her stomach. She knew when someone didn't like her, and right now her gut was screaming at her that this was a mistake.

"Hey," she greeted, forcing herself to sound casual. She let out a small breath of relief as Ralsei joined her with a polite "It's nice to meet you!" Kris, however, remained silent - as ususal.

But the King of Spades didn't reply, instead tightening his hands into fists as he glared down at the poor jack who stood before him.

"Lancer. Lancer, my son," he murmured, the gentle tone he produced sounding more ominous than comforting.

"Y-yes, father..?" Lancer answered timidly, tensing as his father took a step forward and knelt before him. Not good. Not good at all.

".. Do you remember what I told you?"

"D-Don't.. get too attatched?"

The king nodded slowly, extending a hand and resting it firmly on Lancer's shoulder. Lancer couldn't keep himself from trembling, his vision blurring with tears.

"You have failed," the king hissed, the words dripping from his mouth like a bitter poison. "They have poisoned you with their sentimentality. Free yourself, Lancer - they care not for you. Their only goal is to destroy our glorious Fountain."

He tightened his grip a bit too much on Lancer's shoulder, causing the jack to wince. "They. Are. _Scum._ "

"N-no, they aren't.." Lancer insisted impulsively, a pang of terror stabbing his heart as he realized, too late, what he'd just done. He had little time to take back his words, however, as the hand on his shoulder lifted and took hold of his neck, hoisting him roughly off of the ground. Lancer gasped at the speed of the movement, clutching his father's hand with both his own and squirming around in a vain attempt to break loose.

 _ **"What did you say?!** **"**_ the King of Spades snarled.

Kris and Ralsei looked horrified. Almost immediately, Susie took hold of her axe and pointed threateningly in the king's direction.

 _"Let him go,"_ she commanded firmly, her lips curled to reveal sharp yellow fangs.

The king gazed upon the Lightner, a sight he considered pathetic enough to make him laugh - a husky growl that served as a very chilling expression of joy. "You want me to _let him go_?!" he cackled. "Then how about _this_..?"

He dangled Lancer off of the edge of the castle, the prince letting out a terrified shriek as he realized the drop was at least five stories high. His dad was insane, his _dad was insane, his dad was insane--_

"I'll drop him off the edge and let him _splatter_ \- unless you all _**kneel**_ and learn your place!" the king spat, tightening his grip on Lancer's throat so much that breathing became nigh impossible. Even so, he knew what was going to happen if they knelt. Kneeling was vulnerability to his father, and his father exploited vulnerability. He had to at least _try_ and warn them.

"D-Don't listen to him!" Lancer choked out, his voice shrill with panic. "He'll.. _he'll_..!"

But the three legends had already laid down their weapons and knelt before the King of Spades. Lancer couldn't bear to look at the sinister grin that had spread across his father's face.

"Now _watch_ , Lancer!" his father hissed as he summoned three triplets of spades, aimed right for the head of each hero - of each of his friends. Lancer could barely make out the shapes of the only real friends he'd ever had through the tears that clouded his vision and streamed down his face.

_"See what happens when you befriend Lightners!"_

 

He couldn't let them die.

 

Out of desperation he raised a hand - and a spade shot forward, piercing the king's back. The king let out a harsh cry of pain and released his grip on Lancer, the small jack taking the opportunity to book it for the closest exit.

 _ **"** **You.. you traitor!"**_ he heard his father call after him, his voice seething with rage. _ **"Get back here!"**_

But Susie's axe blocked the path so Lancer had enough time to get away. She glared up at the monarch with unmasked hatred in her bright yellow gaze. "Alright, _enough_ already," she snarled, her grip on the handle of her axe tightening.

______________________________________________________________________________

.. And that was all Lancer had witnessed as he shut the doors behind himself.

_His friends were fighting his dad, his friends were fighting his dad--_

Lancer clasped a hand to his chest, perspiration trickling down his face as he felt the pounding of his heart against his ribs. His mind was racing, his hands were shaking.. But he had a new resolve. He was sick and tired of his father's reign, and he was almost certain the rest of the kingdom would agree. Lancer took a few seconds to think about it - what did he have to lose besides everything he had? He chuckled at the thought - yet as the reality of the situation hit him again, his laughter faltered. He had to work fast - for the sake of the kingdom.

 

For the sake of his friends.

 

Lancer ran as quickly as he could until he reached Rouxls Kaard's shop, bursting through the door so suddenly it nearly startled the Duke of Puzzles out of his seat.

"Sire?!" Rouxls gasped, clutching a hand to his heart - but he quickly relaxed as he recognized the prince. "Oh, thanketh God. I bethought thee w're the king."

"Yeah, a-about that," Lancer began - but whatever he was about to say instead broke off into a harsh coughing fit. Lancer dropped to his knees, hands pressed to his throat as he gasped for air. Turns out, exerting your lungs after nearly suffocating to death wasn't the brightest idea.

"Lancer..!" Rouxls called out in worry, dropping to his knees by the jack's side in an instant. He pulled Lancer's hands away as the coughing died down, his eyes widening in horror as he noticed the bruises lacing the child's neck.

".. Thy father?" the duke asked quietly, Lancer's only response being a silent nod of his head.

Rouxls sighed, pulling the prince in for a gentle embrace. "Doth thee wanteth to speak of it?"

"Not.. not now," Lancer replied, his voice ragged. "We n-need to tell everyone that they.. they're fighting my dad."

"Who.. oh, thee meanteth thy friends," the duke murmured. "They visit'd mine own shoppe not too longeth ago - tolde me thee wenteth to speak to thy father. I imagineth that didn't fare too welle."

"D-Dad's going to kill them, Rouxls.." Lancer sniffed, unable to stop a few tears from streaking down his face. "I can't let him. I want to t-tell everyone what's going on and see if they can help."

"'Tis a wise idea, mine prince," Rouxls encouraged lightly, but in all honesty it sounded crazy. _Lancer?_ Overthrow _his own father?_ There was absolutely no way that was going to work out - the stakes were much too high if the attempt didn't succeed. The King would have everyone killed - or worse, if that was possible.

Lancer seemed to understand all this through Rouxls' expression.

 

".. You d-don't think it's possible, do you..?" he hiccuped.

 

Rouxls couldn't bring himself to lie to the boy, his gaze quickly finding the ground as he spoke, "Apologies, mine prince. I'm not sureth if it's possible to stir up such a large revolution in such a shorte periode of timeth."

"But we have to _try_ ," Lancer insisted, taking hold of his lesser dad's hand. " _Please_ , Rouxls - my friends are doing the hard work by actually fighting Dad. If we have a large enough army and Dad's tired enough from fighting, we might have a chance."

"But what shall thee doth with the king?" Rouxls inquired. " _Killeth_ him?"

To this, Lancer didn't have an immediate answer. He frowned, wiping away his tears as he thought about possible answers.

"I-I'm not like him," he began after a moment of pondering. "I won't kill him, I'll just.. put him in the dungeon. Put him somewhere where he can't hurt anybody. But I.. I need your help. You're Dad's most trusted advisor - if both his second baddest guy _and_ the prince vote to take the throne, the rest of the kingdom will _have_ to listen - right..?"

Rouxls stood up, extending a hand to help the prince to his own feet. "Perhaps. I supposeth if thou art so determined, we will tryeth. I doth hope thou art aware of what thou art doing."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Lancer replied firmly, yet the way his tongue protruded from his mouth betrayed that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He was still a child, and he saw things the way a child would.

Rouxls chuckled, studying the prince with slight admiration. Child or not, he was making such important choices with a will he'd never seen before.

 

Maybe it was better if somebody like Lancer was king instead.

 

The Duke of Puzzles made his way towards the door, rather surprised that it hadn't been thrown off its hinges after Lancer's previous entrance. He pushed the door open, glancing back and grinning at the Jack of Spades.

 

"Well, then. Let us go starteth a revolutione."

**Author's Note:**

> this was heckin fun to write,, if it turns out others enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it, i'll start on the second chapter soon !!
> 
> feedback is really appreciated, always looking to improve !
> 
> ( also, now i understand the pain of working with rk's way of speaking oh my go d )


End file.
